Sunset Glow
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Desanimada por la enorme distancia entre ella y su país de origen, Riko siente su voluntad flaquear y duda si seguir corriendo por su sueño vale la pena. Una vez más, Chika le da ese aliento de vida que su alma necesitaba para volver a creer.


**Disclaimer:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece, de ser así la segunda temporada hubiese tenido 24 episodios, 3 especiales y 2 OVA.

 **Disclaimer 2:** "Vida (La magia de la luna)" no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a una grandiosa banda de folk/rock, Saurom. Tome prestada algo de su magia para inspirar esta estampa junto a mis palabras... Y uno que otro verso para el diálogo xD a ver si los reconocéis.

 **N/A:** Como he puesto arriba, he tomado inspiración de una canción, recomiendo mucho oírla antes de empezar a leer. Ya sabéis que vivo enamorada de este ship y si mis pensamientos se tiñen de añoranza y amor, buscaré plasmarlos a través de ellas. Tengo pensamientos oscuros, también, pero esos los dejo para mi diario vivir.

Disfrutad.

* * *

"Estoy en casa."

Como era habitual, fue solo el silencio quien le dio la bienvenida. No estaba segura si lo decía por costumbre o si en verdad esperaba respuesta. Claro, que de oírla lo más probable es que pegue un brinco del susto, no se supone que debas recibir una bienvenida al llegar a casa si se supone vives sola.

Había pasado un año y Riko cree que no puede terminar de acostumbrarse. Había sido realmente afortunado de su parte que aquella prestigiosa universidad de artes aceptara su solicitud, aunque Riko prefiere creer que fue más como un milagro. Sus profesores en Otonokizaka le habían hablado mucho de aquel lugar y por un tiempo ella creía que ese era su camino. Cuando fracasó en la competencia de piano sus expectativas bajaron a quizás buscar recursos locales, tal vez alguna universidad en Tokio quiera aceptar lo poco talentoso de su arte.

Riko miraba el credencial de la universidad. Apuntar alto nuevamente le había costado mucho, entre sus temores e inseguridades, tal vez si solo hubiese sido ella no habría vuelto a considerar la idea.

Pero era alguien más quien había creído en su talento.

Cuando las solicitudes para universidades empezaron a aparecer, Riko técnicamente fue empujada por Chika para volver a considerar aquella casa de estudios. Ella había dudado mucho, era demasiado lejos, demasiada distancia para estar con su familia, para comprar sus cosas de conveniencia, para salir con sus amigos, para estar con su novia. Riko miraba a Chika un tanto dubitativa mientras la niña de cabellos naranja continuaba otorgándole razones para aplicar a esa escuela, parecía más animada que ella misma.

 _En verdad creo que van a aceptarte ¡Tu música es realmente buena!_

Ella había dicho.

 _Pienso que Aqours jamás hubiese alcanzado fama si no fuesen por tus canciones._

Aunque las composiciones fueron hechas por ambas.

 _¡Y claro que me encantaría que todo las escuchase! ¡Riko-chan, debes ir!_

Ahí estaba ella, cálida, enérgica, junto al infinito altruismo que Riko tanto admiraba, pero que había comenzado a odiar. A veces ella quería que Chika la detuviese de un tirón, que la abrazara por la espalda, que se aferre a su cintura y le impida marchar. Pero sabía que ella era incapaz de retenerla, a quien por tanto tiempo buscó el significado de su propio brillo ¡Por supuesto que haría lo que fuese necesario para relucir el brillo de los demás!

Incluso cuando eso involucra poner en riesgo sus propios sueños.

Y aquí está el resultado: Riko Sakurauchi. 20 años. Becada en una prestigiosa Universidad de Artes en Londres. Concertista.

Era aquí donde Riko siempre quiso llegar, era esta la meta que siempre quiso alcanzar. Pero nunca lo hubiese logrado sin el empuje de Chika y el posterior apoyo de sus compañeras en Aqours.

Solo que ahora se sentía solo.

Realmente solo.

La mayor parte del tiempo Riko siente deseo de abandonar todo y volver a Japón junto a su familia, sus amigas, junto a Chika. Este momento no es la excepción.

El atardecer es cálido y cobija su delgado cuerpo junto a la ventana. Los rayos impactan en un cuadro que Riko colocó cuidadosamente a un lado de su cama, la última foto que tomó con todas sus compañeras el día de su graduación.

 _Las extraño._

Sus dedos trazan la silueta de aquella imagen destinada a darle la bienvenida todas las mañanas. Lo primero que percibe casi siempre es el gesto de falso enfado dibujado en el rostro de Yoshiko cuya pose de ángel caído se ha visto interrumpida por el abrazo repentino de Hanamaru, quien lleva un pedazo de pan entre sus labios. Hacia el otro lado Mari ha abrazado a Ruby por la espalda para posar junto a ella, pero la pequeña Kurosawa no lo ha tenido previsto por lo que su expresión está pintada en completo pánico. Riko reía, casi podía oirla exclamando " _piggy!"._ Mari luce divertida, como siempre, aunque parece disfrutar más el conflicto que Dia está atravesando entre alejar a su hermana o golpear a Mari para que deje de divertirse con la escena. Kanan tiene a sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia en cada brazo mientras apoya su peso en ellas, en brillo en su mirada junto a su enorme sonrisa la hacen ver como una hermana mayor orgullosa de sus hermanas pequeñas. You luce su clásico saludo militar junto a esa sonrisa de mil vatios, el uniforme lo trae algo desarreglado por el abrazo de Kanan, pero se deja notar el rozón de graduada del lado izquierdo. La captura, en movimiento y totalmente improvisada, siempre le arrebata una sonrisa a Riko. Sobre todo cuando se concentra en la figura en medio del grupo

Riko acaricia con cuidado la imagen. Chika está sujeta en el mismo abrazo con el que Kanan está sometiendo a You, intenta liberar un par de dedos para hacer el símbolo de paz mientras con los restantes sujetar el estuche de su diploma. De la otra mano trae sujeta a Riko mientras tira de ella hacia adelante, parecía que la pianista planeaba conservar su pose simétrica y el tirón la tomó por sorpresa, la expresión en su cara es realmente graciosa.

Riko siente que siempre ha sido así. Chika tirando de su mano mientras ella se muestra sorprendida de todo lo que puede hacer, de todo lo que puede lograr junto a ella.

 _La extraño._

La tarde atraviesa su hora dorada donde todo lo que toca la luz se tiñe naranja. Riko ve danzar frente a ella infinitos recuerdos, cada uno pintando de matices distintos el espacio en su habitación, colores cálidos que abrazan la solitaria presencia de la pianista mientras lucha por no comenzar a llorar.

Su voluntad comienza a flaquear.

Ella quiere irse.

Intenta controlarlo.

 _No puedo…_

Su lucha interna se ve interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular. Ella no espera recibir llamadas en particular, sobre todo de Japón donde se supone era de noche. Vio el pequeño reloj sobre su escritorio, este le devolvía la vista señalando que las 18:00 horas acababan de llegar.

 _Eso quiere decir que es media noche por allá._

Al tomar el celular notó que la llamada era de Chika. Se maldijo en silencio por tardar demasiado en responder.

"Hol-.."

"RIKO-CHAN!"

Un saludo fuertemente exclamado respondió del otro lado de la línea. Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata Chika bajó su tono y preguntó dubitativa, "¡Lo siento! ¿Estabas descansando? ¿Estabas estudiando? ¿Te he molestado?"

En respuesta obtuvo una ligera risa.

"No, llegué a casa hace unos momentos." Riko observó el reloj nuevamente. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No descansas hoy?"

"Estaba intentando descansar un poco para levantarme temprano, tengo un examen complicado mañana, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño."

"Espero y no sea esta una excusa para evitar tus sesiones de estudio."

"¡Claro que no!"

Riko no pudo evitar imaginarla haciendo pucheros. Se veía adorable cuando articulaba gestos de enfado, normalmente Riko solía picarla un poco más para su propio disfrute. Ella quería presionar sus mejillas justo ahora.

"Eso fue cruel, Riko-chan. Realmente me estoy esforzando, lo prometí."

Claro que sí, Chika le había prometido a Riko que iba a esmerarse durante su etapa universitaria. Sin Riko a su lado para presionarla en cuanto a sus estudios, ella quería demostrarle que podía hacerse cargo por sí sola. La pianista le tomaba la palabra, Chika ya se lo había demostrado cuando logró el ingreso a esa casa de estudios.

"Realmente lo creo…"

El silencio reinó unos instantes en la línea. Riko observó su teléfono para corroborar que la llamada seguía en curso.

"¿Está todo bien?" El tono bajo en la voz de Chika llamó su atención ¿Intuición? Chika solo bajaba la voz cuando se trataba de un tema delicado. "No lo sé, siento que estás un poco apagada."

Riko tragó en seco. No podía decirle a Chika sobre el momento de quiebre que atravesó minutos antes de la llamada, no cuando sabía ella se estaba esforzando por su lado.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad?"

No, no podía decirle que estaba pensado en dejarlo todo y volver, que no era tan fuerte como para mantenerse luchando constantemente.

"¿Riko-chan?"

"¿Qué hago, Chika-chan?"

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, intentó contenerlo pero otro vino tras este.

"Whoaa! ¡Riko-chan! ¿¡Qué suce-..."

"Lo siento, Chika-chan." Respiraba hondo intentando ser entendible con sus palabras. "Sé que es injusto para ti que te estás esforzando tanto y sin embargo yo… yo… No puedo."

El sollozo se transformó en llanto, Riko intentaba contenerse, pero la fuerza de su pesar la dominaba. Tal vez no estaba preparada para correr por su cuenta.

"Tú puedes, Riko-chan."

La pianista observó su teléfono con escepticismo. Chika permaneció en silencio unos instantes, Riko no supo identificar si estaba escogiendo sus siguientes palabras o si solo estaba comprobando si ella aún estaba llorando.

"El lugar en el que estás ahora ha sido gracias a tu esfuerzo…"

"Fuiste tú quien creyó en mí." Riko interrumpió. "De no ser por ti, por ustedes, jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos."

"Creí en tu talento, Riko-chan, pero quién siempre estuvo en el escenario fuiste tú. Son las maravillosas melodías que eres capaz de crear bajo tus dedos lo que te llevó hasta donde estás ¡Y sé que te llevarán más lejos!"

"... Te extraño tanto." Riko soltó de un momento al otro. Normalmente suele ser consciente de sí misma cuando se trata de demostraciones de afecto, pero esas palabras solo salieron de sus labios sin previo aviso.

Chika permaneció en silencio nuevamente. Riko intentó calmarse para percibir los sonidos que recibía a través de la línea. Justo allí, Riko oyó sollozos realmente bajos, parecía que Chika estaba mordiéndose el labio o se había alejado del teléfono para no ser oída.

"Yo… Lo sient-..."

"También te extraño, Riko-chan."

El tono de voz en Chika estaba forzado, Riko pudo sentirlo al mismo tiempo que una punzada de culpa hincaba su alma, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a su novia con sus momentos de inestabilidad.

"¿Sabes? Cuando me hablaste de esa universidad en Londres, realmente, realmente, una parte de mi no quería que vayas."

 _Si me lo hubieses pedido, yo me hubiese quedado._

"Pero no era justo. Pensaba en aquellos escenarios que nunca pisarías, en todas esas canciones que jamás compondrías, en todas las nuevas cosas que podrías aprender para convertirte en un músico excepcional y sin embargo no lo harías, todo por mi capricho."

 _No me hubiese molestado componer una canción diaria solo para ti._

"Mientras hacíamos las canciones para Aqours podía sentirlo, creo que las chicas también podían sentirlo. La magia tras tu música, tu esencia. No quería limitar todo eso a un solo escenario, realmente quería que el mundo disfrute de tu talento."

 _Chika-chan…_

"Está bien sentir miedo, Riko-chan, pero sé que lo estás haciendo bien ¡Vi tu concierto el mes pasado! Sé que me dijiste que no me quedara despierta intentando verlo porque iba a ser tarde por aquí ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! ¡Realmente lo hiciste increíble! Mi compañera de habitacion me reprendió por ponerme a aplaudir efusivamente a las 4 de la mañana… Ehehe~"

Riko esbozó una sonrisa. Recordó que le comentó a Chika que tendría su primera presentación como concertista, el evento empezaba a las 19:00 horas, 3 de la mañana para Japón, por lo que le dijo a su novia que no intentara desvelarse intentando ver la transmisión. Ciertamente durante el transcurso del concierto Riko imaginó a Chika entre el público y en determinado punto logró sentir su presencia, eso la había ayudado a mantenerse calmada el resto de la velada.

"Me sentí muy orgullosa, Riko-chan. Sentí que no debía quedarme atrás ¡Yo también quiero dar mi mejor esfuerzo y brillar tanto como tú!"

 _Pero que dices… Este brillo es tuyo._

"Así que ve y aprovecha todos tus momentos ¡Que el mundo disfrute de ti! Nunca temas a perder, no te quiero ver llorar…"

En este punto Riko sintió la voz de Chika quebrarse. Sus intentos por aclarar la garganta solo hacían más notorio su estado. Riko quería llorar nuevamente, pero de alegría ¿Qué había hecho en el pasado para que la vida premiará su existencia con la compañía de esta niña tan cálida como el atardecer que ahora la acogía?

"Te extraño tanto, Chika-chan." Habló pausadamente, aunque en su voz había cierto atisbo de emoción. "Juro que te anhelo, pero sé que puedo hoy sentir que estás aquí... Juro que te quiero y juro que este encuentro vivirá dentro de mí."

No era mentira, durante sus palabras de aliento Riko había sentido la presencia de su novia justo a lado suyo. Quizás solo fue el calor de los últimos rayos de sol que el atardecer le regalaba, pero era ese mismo atardecer el que le recordaba la sensación que su alma experimentaba cada vez que la niña de cabello jengibre estaba junto a ella.

Riko trajo a su memoria la sonrisa de Chika, aquella que tenía inmortalizada en tantas fotografías en la galería de su móvil, aquella que la recibía todas las mañanas desde su velador. Ahora mismo ella podía verla forzar una sonrisa, a pesar de estar claramente sentida Chika iba a ofrecerle siempre una, y fue esta radiante sonrisa la que le permitió a Riko darse cuenta sobre tantísimas cosas hermosas que no estaba logrando valorar, cosas que ahora emocionaba su alma y le daban sentido a su realidad.

"Juro que tu sueño y mi sueño se harán realidad. Juro no rendirme, juro ser más fuerte ¡Y llegar hoy más allá!"

Un instante atrapado en el tiempo, la distancia no impediría que Riko tome esta resolución y se aferre a ella. Claro que podría, ella lo lograría, correría hasta el final de este sueño para al volver ser acogida por aquella mirada escarlata llena de alegría.

Del otro lado de la línea una risueña sonrisa esbozó en el rostro de Chika. Riko no podía verla, pero estaba segura acababa de dibujarse en sus labios.

"Te quiero, Riko-chan."

El atardecer había culminado hace un rato, la sensación cálida permanecía en el cuerpo de la pianista. Cerró los ojos un momento, pudo sentir un par de brazos aferrarse a ella. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco de emoción mientras abría los ojos para darle la bienvenida a la noche y, junto a ella, la primera estrella en el firmamento saludando a la distancia, brillando para ella.

"Y yo a ti, Chika-chan."


End file.
